


Warlord playdate

by Seaxereddington



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack, Crocodile seems to be rich and probably really disliking of everyone, Doflamingo still loves to piss everyone off, Garp is crazy as usual, Gen, He definitely hates kids, He's got a gun, Humor, Jinbe hates them all because they're humans I think??, Kid mihawk likes sweets and swords, Kid warlords, Kizaru just doesn't really care I think, Little Hancock is traumatised, Maybe he was doting??, Moriah keeps trying to shape the soldiers shadows, Sakazuki is always mad and grumpy, They're all the same age, Though he had sentomaru, Why??, and annoyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: "Doflamingo-dono, please stop controlling them!", a panicked vice admiral, (Sengoku never bothered to remember, referring them as to 'you' instead), shouted, attempting to hold back the young 8 year old who grinned as his fingers moved the strings.Or in other words, the original 7 warlords turned into kids during their first meeting all together!
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock & Dracule Mihawk, Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Monkey D. Garp & Sengoku the Buddha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Mysterious drinks

**Author's Note:**

> The science won't make sense but please bear with me. I had no idea and Jewelry Bonnie definitely couldn't lay a hand on them. So sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Doflamingo-dono, please stop controlling the other vice admirals!", a panicked vice admiral, (Sengoku never bothered to remember, referring them to 'you' instead), shouted, attempting to hold back the young 8 year old who grinned as his fingers moved the strings. The poor vice admiral slowly put on foot in front of the other, almost as if he didn't know how to walk. 
> 
> Or... The original 7 warlords turned into kids during their first meeting all together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The science won't make sense but please bear with me. I had no idea and Jewelry Bonnie definitely couldn't lay a hand on them. So sorry

"Doflamingo-dono, please stop controlling the other vice admirals!", a panicked vice admiral, (Sengoku never bothered to remember, referring them to 'you' instead), shouted, attempting to hold back the young 8 year old who grinned as his fingers moved the strings. 

The poor vice admiral slowly put on foot in front of the other, almost as if he didn't know how to walk. "Wow! This is really fun!", the young boy cheered, voice much higher and usual. 

Hancock whimpered at the sight of the men who attempted to get her out from under the table, "Don't come near! Degenerates!", she screamed, cowering. 

"Hancock-dono, please come out. We promise we won't hurt you", the navy soldiers offered their hands to the young girl under the table, with charming smiles. Suddenly one of them yelped, pulling his hand back, "Ow!". 

The Fleet Admiral of the navy sighed, running a hand through his bushy hair, 'How did it come to this?', he despaired as the seven warlords of the sea, now turned into kids, ran a rampage in the meeting room. 

_Sengoku sighed, resting his hands on the table. Garp besides him laughed while eating some senbeis while reading the newspaper of his grandson, "Bwahahahaha!! Causing trouble again eh? Luffy!"._

_Feeling irked, the buddah slammed his fist on the table, making a few of the vice admirals flinch, "Garp! This isn't a laughing matter!", the old man continued to laugh while eating his crackers._

_Why this man! Sengoku ground his teeth so hard he was they'd break. Hks hands went straight for Garp's collar, shaking the man as he laughed, "Garp!"._

_Garp continued laughing, angering the fleet admiral further, "You're unbelievable", he let go of the geezer before plopping back down to his seat and patiently awaiting for his guests._

_Doflamingo's obnoxious laugh filled the room, "So? Why are we here?", his permanent smile was truly irritating. Sengoku turned his head to the footsteps from the corridor, "I'll explain once everyone arrives"._

_A rabbit suddenly flew by, hitting one of the vide admirals, "Uwah!", the young man startled, catching the poor animal, "Wha-what?"._

_"Who dares walk in the way of my path?", a demanding and feminin voice demanded. Boa Hancock, the most childish woman ever to have existed, walked into the room, glaring at the men in the room._

_Dracule Mihawk, Sengoku didn't really have any opinions of him, other than the fact that he would appreciate a little more co-operation from him, looked up from under his hat, revealing bright yet glaring yellow eyes, "I still find it amazing that a woman looks down on people so much she looks up", he murnered quietly, before going back to not caring or paying attention._

_The pink flaming, who unfortunately sat besides him, grinned, "So how come you're here princess?", the woman glared at the Sengoku, gritting her teeth as she spoke, "It seemed the navy was desperate of my assistance, and decided to threaten my people", she sat down next to Mihawk who barely acknowledged her, though she looked thoroughly disgusted of being near so many 'degenerates'._

_The Fleet admiral sighed once again, before speaking up, "Since everyone is finally here", he surveyed the room. Seeing all seven warlords together truly was an amazing sight._ _Never did he think it was possible for such a thing._

_Then again, he had threatened a lot of them with busters calls and admirals. It was a no brainer as to why they were all here._

_"We can finally talk about a few problems that have been arising", Sengoku gave Crocodile a glance, "We have been getting some rising problem in alabasta--", the captain Hook wannabe suddenly cut in, looking very chill about this, "That's fine. I have it under control"._

_He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? We can stills end some assistance, since the King has requested for some", the suggestion was denied, and silence came over them again._

_"What's this?", Jinbe spoke from his seat, sopping from a cup of tea that had been placed along with many foods and sweets. "Don't know", Garp responded, still eating the nearly empty senbeis._

_'This is not going anywhere, I doubt we'd even get anything from them', Sengoku's dark orbs glared at Crocodile who drank his tea, avoiding eye contact with the fleet admiral, 'I know he's hiding something! Damn Crocodile. But we can't interrupt without the King's permission'._

_"Alright then, how about--", he was once again cut off, much to his dismay, by a young marine soldier who burst through the doors, panting heavily, "I apologise deeply for the intrusion!", he hastily bowed, "But please do not drink the tea! They're a prototype of an experiment from Dr Vegapunk!"._

_The room was engulfed in silence. Hancock thee her cup away, Jinbe spit out the rest of his tea. Doflamingo's usual smile disooaoeared, and he crushed the cup in his hand while Crocodile glared at the cup and Mihawk simply put his down. Moriah frowned, "What was the effect?", there was a hint of apprehension in his voice._

_The soldier cowered from the glares of the seven warlords, feeling he heavy weight of their string presences, "W-well... Um... It turns... Whoever drinks it...", there was a sudden poof, before smoke engulfed the room._

_"What's happening?! Are we under attack!?", Sengoku demenaded, getting to his feet. "N-no sir", the young soldier stuttered, "The drinks turn the consumers into children"._

_'What', he looked around once the smoke had dissipated, and to his surprise, young children, (Who couldn't be more than 8), were in the previous spots of the warlords, looking suspiciously similar to them._

_"What?"._

And so, Sengoku now had to deal with the young children who continued to the wreck the marine meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be a few chapters, I don't really like writing long one shots, but I hope you enjoy this. This is all from Sengoku's pint of view, and I'm loving it!


	2. The terror of the kid warlords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are causing havoc in the room, and Sengoku isn't able to keep then at bay. In desperation, he calls the aqauiantances of the warlords to come and get them.
> 
> Will his last fragments or hope be answered? I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess, I have decided to make it so that they each have an individual chapter, and then return to normal at the end.

"Moriah-dono! Stop!", an other vice admiral cried out as the young child started to play with the shadows of the oocupants of this room. Though weirdly enough, none of them had shrunk but reverted into their 8 year old selfs. Young Moriah wore normal clothes, a toy in his hand as he laughed and laughed while playing with the other vice admirals shadows.

'So they keep their abilities, but they don't know how to sue them properly', he picked up the young Doflamingo by his collar, who finally stopped playing with the other people of this room. The blonde haired had scruffy clothed, but still wore sun glasses, although they ere much plainer than the red ones he had worn.

"That's enough! Carry on and I will tie you up", Doflamingo scowled, and sat on his chair obidiently, crossing his arms. Once Sengoku turned his back to look under the table where a small Hancock cowered under the table, the small heavenly demon grinned, and jumped his seat.

Garp was playing with a young Jinbe who very much wanted some senbeis, laughing happily as he munched in them with the old vice admiral, "Garp!you keep him there and make sure Doflamingo doesn't so anything", Sengoku ordered, attempting to pull the young girl from under the table.

"Let go off me!", she screamed, tears prickling the corner of her wide, blue eyes. "If you want me it come out, then call Sister Marigold and Sadersonia!", she cried, gorlwing at the men.

Sengoku grimaced. The navy calling pirates would certainly arouse suspicion, as well as this pirates might not even believe them, or might try to take this to their advantage. 

Worse, if this was to be found out by the world, then chaos wound be ensured. The three big powers would be unbalanced, and pirates would use this opportunity to wreak hacmvoc as they always wanted. 

"Fine, we will call your sisters", the man known as the Buddha answered gruffly, walking towards the transponder snail.

Little Doflamingo had walked over to a little Mihawk who sat on his chair, enjoying a small slice of cake, and a small Crocodile who also sat in his chair, scowling at everyone and everything. He had a gun with him.

"Why do you have a gun?", the young flamingo questioned, grinning as always wile placing his hands behind his head, leaning back a little. "So I can shoot those who wish to try me", Crocodile responded coldly, glaring at Crocodile.

Doflamingo lit up, "Then! Wanna team up and see how many of these guys we can take down!?", he asked brightly, already playing with his strings. The black haired boy shrugged, "Whatever", and took out his gun, aiming at the tall man wihh a weirdly round hair cut and a cap with a seagull.

A young Kuma, frowned upon hearing their conversation, but walked away to the friendly old man who currently played with the little Jinbe, "Can I have on too?", he timidly asked.

"Hahahaha! Sure!", Garp passed a senbei to Kuma, who smoked and thanked him, eating it slowly. His usual Bible was in his arms, cradled protectively as he ate.

"Crocodile! Doflamingo!", the shrill screams from the fleet admiral only served to their enjoyment, the two boys giggling. Sengoku gritted his teeth, but by luck he had finished an of his calls before they tried to shoot him.

Unfortunately, his luck ended there. The sisters and a few other pirate groups he called could only make it in a few days, meaning their had to deal with the mini demons. He sighed, ready to tie up the poor looking Doflamingo and rich looking Crocodile.

What a contrast. 

Out of the seven warlords, only three seemed to behave. Kuma and Jinbe enjoyed themselves with Garp who told them stories of his spawns of evil, while Mihawk simply ate the food on the table in silence. His sword lay on the back of his chair, completely towering him.

Sengoku might have found the sight cute, if he weren't taking about a pirate or how the kid glared at him when he looked. He grabbed the collars of the two kids from earlier, and tied them before they could move anymore.

"Hey! No fair!", Doflamingo complained, attempting to wriggle out. Crocodile made a noise of disgust, "Ew, you're so dirty", he wrinkled his noise, "What's with your clothes?", he gestured to Doflamingo's dirty pink T-shirt and yellow trousers that had a weird square pattern

"I was formerly a celestial dragon, but the people didn't like us", his smile faded, replaced with a scowl, "They chased us out and tried to torture us".

Crocodike's eyes widened feeling a bead is sweat roll down the back of his neck from the dark aura emitting from the boy behind him, "Wow, that's deep", he simply said.

Sengoku shook his head, he still was a celestial dragon just that he didn't have the privileges of them.

"What about you?", in the blink of an eye, his smile returned, "I'm not telling you", was the rich looking boy's answer. "Eeeh?!", the dirty blonde exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed, "But I told you about me! It's only fair", he complained.

"No", Crocodile stuck his nose in the air, "I don't want to talk to you", he replied arrogantly. Then child besides him laughed, "Hahaha, you're funny!", he carried on laughing.

_This is going to be a long few days..._

Sengoku sighed, watching the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I am putting so much work on myself.
> 
> Shanks will pick up Mihawk, the Donquixote pirates will pick up Doflamingo. I will think either Ivankov or Baroque works probably the latter, will pick up Cocodile. Moriah's crew will pick up Moriah, and the gordan sisters, (?) will pick Hancock. And the sun pirates will pick up Jinbe. I guess the revolutionary will probably Kuma. 
> 
> Bye until next time! Thank you for reading


	3. Second day of a frozen hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple more days, and Sengoku can finally say goodbye to the demon kids who were once the warlords.
> 
> The admiral has come to see how the meeting was going, only to find seven children who look suspiciously like the warlords themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuzan joins the fray! And his ice powers are very much going to help! I think...

Kuzan was a man of justice, but unlike his fellow admiral, Sakazuki, he wasn't into the idea of absolute justice the red dog chased. 

Upon entering a room of seven kids and the vice admirals one fleet admiral who looked ready to pull his hair out, he didn't heartlessly shut everyone up or command fear as he walked in casually, taking a seat next to Garp and two of the kids.

"Oh! Kuzan!", Garp greeted as energetic and cheerful as always. The tall and lethargic man waved a lazy hand, noticing the two kids. They were both quite tall, one bald and holding a bible that looked exactly like the one Bartholomew Kuma held around, and the other looking suspiciously like a certain fish man.

Said fishman chukd glared at him, sporting blonde hair and a karate gi, ready to fight him. _That must be sea knight Jinbe..._

He looked at the other chukd, who wore a simple white tee and grey shorts though he had no shoes. The boy was timid, cowering under Kuma's gaze.

_And that one's probably Bartholomew Kuma._

_..._

_What?_

He scratched his head in confusion, looking to Garp for help. The old man smiled widely, "They drank some weird tea that turned them into kids", he explained, before bursting into hysterical laughter at Kuzan's face of confusion. 

"It'll last a week or two at most", came Sengoku's stern voice, "I've called some of their acquaintances, but they require some time before they arrive", he sighed, gently palming his face, "We'll have to take care of them until then". 

Suddenly a vice admiral attempted to stab Kuzan, to which the tall man easily evaded before freezing the strings. A young Doflamingo lost his smile, "Aw!", he scowled, before letting go of the strings. 

The vice admiral fell to the floor with a breath of relief, before bowing to the admiral, "My deepest apologies! Kuzan-san!", he apologised. 

"Umm, it's fine", Kuzan waved him off. "You there! That's enough!", Sengoku scolded, grabbing the blonde 8 year old by his collar. Doflamingo laughed, sticking his tongue out. Crocodile turned away from them, a scowl of disdain on his face. 

Kuzan never thought one could sigh so much and still look as if nothing had happened, but it would seem the fleet admiral of the navy had proven him wrong. 

Then again, the dirty blonde and rich looking ravenette weren't much different from their adult selves. 

Small Hancock had snuck out from under the table, unnoticed by the others and walked out of the building. Or so she thought. 

Mihawk's golden eyes followed her, and he jumped of his seat with a plate of cake before looking back at the black sword that towered over him. He gaped, small cheeks reddening with admiration as he placed the cake down, and attempted to move the sword. 

Yoru barely budged, stuck in the same spot that older Mihawk had previously stabbed it. The younger Mihawk frowned, and gave up. He picked up the piece of cake walked after Hancock, unnoticed by the panicking soldiers and laughing Garp who sat right by them. 

"Ah!", Hancock winced as she ran into a tall man wearing a red suit with a white Cape draped over his shoulders. Sakazuki glared at the young girl, making her whimper as she stepped back in fear. "What?", he growled, feeling a rise of annoyance. 

Hancock felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes, trembling like a leaf as she shakily stepped back. A small hand grasped her win and she was led away. The black haired girl looked at the her saviour, realising he was one of the children from earlier. He was eating a piece of cake, leading her away towards another room. 

"Umm...", her voice was small and timid, afraid even, "Thank you", she whispered. He let go of her hand, before stopping in front of the room with a big door. The young girl gulped audibly, feeling a spark of fear. "Where are we?", her voice was barely above a whisper. 

Mihawk shrugged, and walked in as if he owned the place. Hancock startled, letting out a yelp as he entered and casually strolled in, "W-Wait!", she quickly erased his hand again and followed him in fear of being alone again. 

Even if she was disgusted, having to hold a... Degenerates hand. 

Even if he wasn't so... Bad. 

The room was big, with a desk and a couch along with a chandelier. The walls were stark white, very similar to the coats many of the men carried on their shoulders. 

"Oooh?", a weird and slow voice came from above them. The two kids looked up to make eye contact with Kizaru, who ahd his usual sunglasses on. Mihawk placed his now empty plate on the couch, whuc he could barely reach.

Hancock squeezed his hand hard, making him frowned. Beads of sweat collected on her forehead, sliding down and dropping to the ground. Her teeth chattered, and she shook violently as she clung onto the young swordsman who frowned even more.

"What are you kids doing?", Kizaru asked slowly, frowning. Mihawk shrugged and Hancock stayed still. 

_They're trying to trick you._

_Don't respond._

The mantra played in her mind over again, like a broken tape.

"We got lost", Mihawk was surprisingly the one to speak, noticing Hancock's growing fear and anxiety. The tall man cock his side to the head, "Lost?", he said slowly, "Where are you supposed to be?", he asked, even slower than before.

After a while, young Mihawk and Hancock were escorted back to the meeting room, where the chaos had quietened down. The remaining children had either taken on a quite ribby, such as reading, (Kuma), or chatting with old men, (Jinbe and Moriah).

The rest were sleeping peacefully, (Crocodile and Doflamingo), and Sengoku sighed in relief, taking the time to let his stress melt away as peace finally returned to the messy room.

Kizaru left the kids to their own devices, walking over to Sengoku, "What happened to them?", the man known as the Buddha shook his head, "They Frank some kind of fuaked experiment, and it'll be at least a well until they return to their normal selves", he supplied.

Sengoku's eyes trailed off to Hancock who had taken a seat near Jinbe, still looking remotely afraid, while Mihawk had taken his seat back ij front of Yoru and ate some more sweets on the table.

That kid was gonna get diabetes from a young age... And if eh didn't, God must have blessed him. More than half of the originally untouched sweets were gone. 

Only Mihawk had been eating them. 

At least they had peace for the rest of the day, though the same could not be said for the rest before the first arrival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... Really don't know where this story is going, as with all of my stories. But I hope you people enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a few chapters, I don't really like writing long one shots, but I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
